prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Wild Boar
| birth_place = Blaina, South Wales | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Mike Bird Jason Cross Fit Finlay Dick Togo Jinsei Shinzaki Juventud Guerrera 4FW Academy Dragon Pro Wrestling Academy | debut = 17 August, 2002 | retired = }} Michael Hitchman (12 October, 1989) is a Welsh professional wrestler currently signed with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) where he appears on the NXT UK brand under his real name. Before joining the WWE, Hitchman wrestled most of his career under the ring name Wild Boar. Professional wrestling career Early career (2002-2017) Debuting in 2002, Wild Boar has wrestled and traveled across the world to United Kingdom, Norway and Spain. During the span of nearly 15 years, he wrestled in numerous British, Welsh and European promotions including Celtic Wrestling, 4 Front Wrestling, ATTACK! Pro Wrestling and many others. Among his many wrestling titles won during his career, his best reigns have included being a five-time ATTACK! 24:7 Champion while in ATTACK! Pro Wrestling, and a two-time King Of Chaos Champion while in Pro Wrestling Chaos. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE Under his real name, Hitchman made his WWE debut during 19 June 2018 taping of the second annual WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament (aired during the second night broadcast on 26 June) in a dark match lost to Ligero. NXT UK (2018-present) Hitchman returned to the WWE, making his debut during the 29 July taping (aired for the [[October 24, 2018 NXT UK results|24 October episode of NXT UK]], during which he lost to Ligero in a rematch. The following month, Hitchman returned for the 25 August taping (aired during the [[November 21, 2018 NXT UK results.1|21 November episode of NXT UK]]) during which he lost to fellow Welshman Mark Andrews. During the next half of the 21 November episode, Hitchman teamed with Irish wrestler Tucker in a dark tag match won against Jack Starz & Jake Constantinou. During the 13 October (aired on the [[December 5, 2018 NXT UK results.1|5 December episode of NXT UK]]) Hitchman was defeated by the "Human Hate Machine" Dave Mastiff. During the 14 October taping (aired during the [[December 19, 2018 NXT UK results.1|19 December episode of NXT UK]]), he lost a match against Jordan Devlin. The following month, Hitchman returned for the 24 November taping (aired during the [[December 26, 2018 NXT UK results.1|26 December episode of NXT UK]]), during which he teamed with Jay Melrose in a tag match lost to James Drake & Zack Gibson. He finished his debut year during the 25 November taping (aired during the [[January 2, 2019 NXT UK results.1|2 January 2019 episode of NXT UK]]) with his first singles victory, defeating Josh Morrell. Two months later, during the [[March 20, 2019 NXT UK results|20 March episode of NXT UK]] Wild Boar debuted in a new tag team with Primate under the team name The Hunt, defeating Lewis Howley & Sam Stoker in a tag match. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **'Trapper Keeper (Package Piledriver)' **Diving Headbutt **Fireman's carry facebuster **Fireman's carry MDII **Frog splash (Also Off Apron) **Pop Up Powerbomb **The Hitch (reverse motion Cannonball) *'Teams and stables' :*The NeXXXus with Gav Gabriel, Mandrews Tarver, Phil Otunga and Wade Helix :*Savage Incorporated with Primate :*'The Hunt' with Primate (WWE/NXT UK) *'''Wrestlers trained :*Kat Von Kaige :*Steffanie Newell Championships and accomplishments *'ATTACK! Pro Wrestling' **ATTACK! 24:7 Championship (5 times) *'Dragon Pro Wrestling' **All Wales Championship (1 time) **Dragon Pro Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) *'Insane Championship Wrestling' **ICW Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Pro Evolution Wrestling' **Pro Evolution Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling 4 U' **PW4U World Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Chaos' **King Of Chaos Championship (1 time) *'Scottish Wrestling Alliance' **Scottish Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook Category:1989 births Category:2002 debuts Category:English wrestlers Category:Welsh wrestlers Category:4 Front Wrestling alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling World alumni Category:AMP Wrestling alumni Category:ATTACK! Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Celtic Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Sports Federation alumni Category:Fight Club: PRO alumni Category:Grand Slam Wrestling alumni Category:House Of Pain: Evolution alumni Category:Infinite Promotions alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:Legacy Wrestling (UK) alumni‎ Category:Norwegian Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Phoenix Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Premier Promotions alumni Category:Progress Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Evolution Wrestling current roster Category:Pro Wrestling 4 U alumni Category:Pro-Wrestling Euskadi alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Scottish Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Southside Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Tidal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Triple X Wrestling alumni Category:Union Of European Wrestling Alliances alumni Category:Welsh Wrestling current roster Category:Wrestle Midlands alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Kombat Pro Wrestling alumni Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:WWE NXT UK current roster Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster